wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Magic Brewing
'This fan fiction belongs to SawtheHybrid, please do not change anything other than spelling errors, other than that please ask me or tell me that i did something wrong. This fanfiction is before the Tree Wars. ' Prophecy When they come here you must be ready to defend you must be ready to fend for yours and others three of magic shall exist one fire kissed, one of magic shall turn and he will learn trap the one in the mask or he will get to the flask kill him at all cost or all shall be lost Prologue: -12 years ago- Today Longhorn is really excited, though she just has to sit their, right there by her throne she will sit on it very soon, along with a new shiny crown. "Welcome, to High Princess Longhorn's coronation." The Mage Eliakime had said to the audience, "She has done a wonderful job as our High Princess for the past five years. But as life goes on the Queens must as well" The Mage walked over to a dragon holding a small pillow, with a smaller crown than Longhorn had expected, which was a bit disappointing, and started to walk toward her. Maybe it is because the Queens have no need to show off since they are in the Royal Hatching all their Queen life. "Do you, High Princess Longhorn, promise to keep the structure of the laws?" Eliakime asked "Yes, I do" Longhorn replied "Do you promise to help other dragons when they are in need?" The Mage asked "I do" Longhorn said once more, then she looked at her soon-to-be-subjects, and saw her sister, Myrmica, though everyone was related cause almost all of us came from the same Queen. This she new, she studied it very frequently, for this was the day she was longing for. Then Eliakime started to say something between a baby dragonet babbling and an adult talking at the same time. Her eyes seemed to turn to a black, while glowing an orange-ish green, and dark wisps seemed to claw at the small crown. It was sort of desturbing cause she felt both the heat of the outside through the windows of the palace, and the coldness of the wisps. Then Longhorn jumped when she saw the shine of a knife in the talon of The Mage. Many dragons had gasped.She thought that Eliakime was about to kill her, but no she gave the crown back and put the knife to her palm. Longhorn could see the orange thick liquid dripping out of her palm. Eliakime turned back to the crown holder and dripped her blood on the crown. The dark wisps slowly backed away from the crown and faded into the background. Eliakime's eyes turned back to normal, then she turn back toward Longhorn. She ducked her head, sort of shaking from what she had just seen, and felt the cool metal be fitted around her unusually long horns, her namesake. Longhorn stood up and looked at her subjects and felt Eliakime's talons fold into hers , and looked up at her, then back, and as she lifted up their talons together she opened up her wings and yelled, "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" and they all shouted it back, raising their own talons and cheered. This was all hers, all she ever wanted. Yet, it felt wrong. Chapter one Life in a Mound is not as fun as you would think. There is always school, where you learn about stuff like constructing, and helping drones, like the one sitting next to Azor, her white marble-like eyes, which always when she looks at him he feels cold, as if someone was watching him. Also like the class about...well...teaching, Azor does not like that class, so he imagines what he learned in his history class. About the other continent across the sea to the far east, about how the dragons over there look, what they can do, an- "Hey, next class" Atari had said knocking Azor out of his own mind "Oh, yes. Guess I didn´t hear the teacher dismiss us" Azor said "Well hurry up!" Atari she said running down the school hall Azor followed her down the hall, dodging other dragonets from hitting them, but there is always one that kept getting in his way, Ashex, his bully. He is rude to everyone, but he seems to have this hatred for Azor. Ashex looked at Azor, there eyes locked for a moment, then Ashex started to move toward Azor, his eyes containing a bit of fear, Ashex's full of hate. "Hey" Ashex said shoving him into the wall of the hallway, "Where are you going?" Azor could hear all the noise in the hallway fade away, and he could feel the eyes of onlookers on him, and their voices saying," Is Ashex going to kill him today?" "Poor Azor" and other conversations of pity, and wonder, and excitment like they wanted Ashex to kill him. "Just walking to my next class, what else." Azor said, "What about you?" "Oh, I'm just about to crush your skull into a powder" Ashex said menacingly. Chapter Two "...could we not?" Azor asked hopefully, tilting his head to the side. "Nope, no way" Ashex said as he trapped Azor with his friends, Oda, Ola, and Ora (the triplets), like a semi-circle of death. My death. Azor thought frighteningly, and shrunk into a little ball, hiding his face in it as Ashex and his friends closed in around the shaking ball of dragon. "Nope, not today" My history teacher, Komal, rise up out of his classroom and through the crowd of dragonets, "Ashex, we have told you to stop this." "Look at his face" Ashex said looking up at tall teacher, "You do know what he is, huh? And what one of them did to a whole generation, and my parents. I had to g--" Ashex stopped, looked around the crowd then back up and Komal's angry face, "Yes, ma'am I...I guess I did lash out...sorry." That last word didn't sound sincere. "Now isn't that better?" Komal said putting her arm around Ashex, then she lowered her voice so low Azor had to lift up and out his head and strain is ears to listen, "No, more bulling him, no matter what he may be...or become" she looked back and changed her face into a smile when she saw Azor's head peaking out, then turned and walked back. My face isn't all different, I just have these yellow lines across my face, everything else is the same. But what did he mean 'one of them'? I'm guessing I'm going to find out soon. He thought, remembering that the Job Ceremony is soon. Chapter Three After the triplets went away along with Ashex, and Komal into her classroom, the history classroom. Oh great, just what I need. Awkwardness. ''Azor thought "Do you know what he meant by 'what he is' and 'one of them'?" Azor asked Atari as they walked toward the same classroom "Maybe...I've hear they can do..." Atari said waving her hands around almost hitting him, "Magical things!" "Really!" Azor said excitedly "Not sure, I've only hear rumors, and there whenever Ashex hurts you" Atari said '' '' "Oh..." Azor said woefully then he quickly changed the subject with, "Why didn't you come in and help me?" His sister didn't say anything for a little while, like she needed to process what he had just said and find words to answer him. "I wanted to see if you could handle him...apparently your only defense is to turn into a ball, like a porcupine without quills" She said "Oh" Azor said. He didn't feel like listening to his teacher today, he felt a little bit depressed, and he dozed off. He dreamed about him defeating Ashex, being king, which felt weird to Azor, and being magic, like the ones over on the other continent able to create dangerous weapons which can kill anyone in the world no matter what. The dreams seemed to loop, but they turned more bloodier than he would have liked. Azor could barely hear the faint voices outside of his dream saying, "Ok, class dismissed, you may go home now" and the sound of his sister's voice saying, "Wake up Azor. Come on we got to go." then the first voice of his teacher saying, "You go ahead, I need to talk to him" Then he felt a sudden painful shock that woke a few minutes after everyone was away from the halls. "Uh, ah! Oh...ow that hurts." Azor said as the pain resided, "Oh, hi Komal, what are you doing" "Come on, you got to see something" She said in the doorway, ready to go "Where are we going?" Azor asked "To your future" Komal said Chapter Four During the walk, Azor asked a lot of questions but no answers. He wondered where they were going they went past the school, past his house. Where could they be going? Komal stopped at a door. In the room behind the door Azor could hear something, squeaking and the tumbling of...eggs? Komal opened the door to find two nests, and another door, and a list of stuff that Azor didn't know, one nest had eggs, some moving a bit, some cracked and some looked new. Then in the other was a tumbling mess of very young snoring dragonets. ''A dragonet pile! Azor figured, but these dragonets looked like a shade of...pink? Then the door on the other side of the room opened and a dark red, almost black, with light brown tail, dragon came out. He has the same markings as me. Azor thought, and he was right. On the dragon's face was the three stripes on the sides of his face. The dragon looked around, and saw Azor and Komal. "What are you doing in here" the dragon said as he took a step to the pink pile of dragonets, then it seemed that the dragon saw Azor's yellow stripes and his face lit up in a surprised way, "No...your here..." "Umm...yeah, I'm Azor...who are you?" Azor said confused. Komal cleared her throat and bumped Azor closer to the dragon, "He's your father" Azor tilted his head in a confused way, "But...but it's a law that...your my...what?" "I know that it is confusing," the dragon walked over to Azor and trapped him in an uncomfortable and loving hug, "but everything will make sense soon" Chapter Five WIPCategory:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)